Ben 10: Meta Menace IV: A Blast From The Past
Everyone watches to see what happens as Aggregor appears to be unconscious in the crater. Ben lands and slowly walks towards him. He pulls out Ascalon and is about to decapitate MetAggregor when everyone calls out for Ben to stop. Gwen: BEN! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kevin: This isn't you Ben, this isn't even me. Julie: (stares dramatically into Ben's eyes) Don't do this Ben. Ben stops to stare at his family as MetAggregor barely regains consciousness and tries to crawl away. MetaBen notices this and is about to attack again but Professor Paradox teleports himself and Julie in the way, forcing Ben to stop. Ben and Julie look romantically into each other's eyes and are about to kiss when Ben hears a booming voice in his head as Ascalon begins to glow. Ben flies off in agony, screaming. Paradox: I fear there's only one thing to do to save Ben now. Julie looks off into space wondering if she'll ever get her husband back. ''----------Theme Song----------'' Synopsis MetaBen, without his armor, breaks down a wall in a Forever Knight castle, interrupting a great banquet. MetaBen: FOREVER KING!!!!! I challenge you! Show yourself. A young man in his early 40s emerges from the crowd and declares; " I am King James, king of the entire Forever Knights organization, and what, Ben Tennyson have you come to do here. MetaBen: I am here to challenge you. A duel. To the death. Winner gains control of the entire Order of the Forever Knights. King James: And why should 'I' agree to your challenge. MetaBen: One. I'll allow you to make the rules. Two. If you disagree, I can just kill you and take over the old fashioned way. Knowing this to be true, King James reluctantly agrees. MetaBen:(diabolically smiling) Good. The scene switches to Mr. Smoothy, Bellwood in Ben's teenage days. We see Paradox talking to teenage Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Julie. Ben: Professor Paradox. It's been a while. Gwen: If you're her, it means, there's either a H-U-G-E problem or a time-related problem. Paradox: Right you are, young Gwen, and on this occassion, it's both. Paradox then goes on to narrate the story so far to them. Meanwhile... MetaBen and King James are getting ready for their battle. King James: The rules are simple, for you, once we begin, you have to maintain the form you are in, no matter what it is. Any attempt to switch forms and my knights shoot. You shall not use any form taller than 15 feet. And last but not the least, it's to... the .... DEATH. Feel free to use any of our weapons. MetaBen: No thanks, I'm good. King James: Better get ready... Random knight: 5.... 4.....3..... MetaBen: I already am. (he activates his armor and Ascalon) Random knight: (continues) 2.... 1!!! Ben and James charge at each other, as Ben strikes, James jumps. James: You really should have transformed. Now you're going to regret that decision. MetaBen: Hahahahaha! You really think I'm using my full strength. I'm just having some fun. In about 5 minutes, when I get bored, I'll waste you in a blink. James: Try me you demon pit. They charge at each other again, this time, expecting a high hit, James slid past Ben, stabbing at a weak spot while he passed. MetaBen: (sarcastically) Ow. That hurt. Hahaha. This really enrages James and the two brave ....men... clashed again and kept fighting. They land a strike which sends them a few feet back. James pulls out a laser lance and attempts to shoot Ben, but he just uses Ascalon to make a whirlwind to redirect the laser. MetaBen then looks at his wrist. MetaBen: Time's up. In a flash, he flits towards James and stabs him with Ascalon. As James dies, MetaBen whispers into his ears. " I warned you. Also, let me let you in on another secret, I'm not Ben, I'm Diagon." Due in August Category:Movies Category:Ben goes Back to the Future Category:Future Episodes Category:Series Category:Episodes